band_blundersfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam
Liam is one of the two co-presidents of Band Blunders. He was briefly heard and seen in Band Blunders 1, but his first full appearance was in Band Blunders 6, where he scared Raina. Liam has been present in every short film to date, but is not in as many Band Blunders episodes as Raina. Liam is the director of all short films to date, not including Music Madness. but Raina and Meara have planned a movie and a sequel to that movie that they are going to direct. Liam is not usually the main character in movies. The only movies where he is the main character are iDead, where he and Raina were the main characters, and Christmas with the Blunders, where he and Kimi are the main characters. In iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge, he is the antagonist, but becomes a protagonist at the end. In Halloween, he plays Michael Myers. In The Highlighter Ninja, Liam is a tertiary antagonist, and in Kenny, he is a secondary protagonist, with the only primary protagonist being Mattie in her first film role. In Music Madness, Liam is a secondary protagonist. Band Liam was present in band on the day of Raina's inciting incident that created Band Blunders. He uploaded it, and thus started Band Blunders. Instruments In Kenny, Liam buys a tenor saxophone, and there's a brief scene of him playing it. However, in Kenny, Raina is angry at him for not getting a low brass instrument, implying Liam most likely plays some sort of trombone, saxhorn, or tuba. In Raina of the Green, he plays the euphonium while Raina dances, confirming the saxhorn part. Personality In the iDead franchise, Liam usually acts cautious and confused, but is not afraid to say what he thinks. In iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge, Liam is possessed by Autocorrect for the majority of the movie. When he is himself though, he acts like he did in iDead. In Christmas with the Blunders, Liam's personality shifts from cautious and confused to active. He also becomes a very take-charge kind of person, more on Raina's level. In The Highlighter Ninja, Liam is usually straight-forward, until he turns into Freddy Jr. In Music Madness, he takes charge and tries to solve the mystery. He analyzes all of the clues and surroundings, and is very intuitive. Relationships * Raina - Liam and Raina have a brother-sister relationship and usually get along, even though they get mad at each other occasionally. * Rebekah - Liam and Rebekah get along well, managing to solve problems together and usually make it out alive. Except when Jason is around, of course. * Mattie - Liam and Mattie have the partners-in-crime relationship. In Kenny, they are the two that do as much as they can to retaliate against Kenny. * Tyler - Liam and Tyler's only bad incident was when Tyler accused Liam of being Autocorrect in iDead and had him sent to jail. In Get in There, they try to get ideas to retaliate against Jesse during social studies. * Mitchell - Liam tends to frequently and purposely annoy Mitchell, but usually they unite in making fun of others (usually Raina), and work well together at Burger King in The Highlighter Ninja. * Kimi - Liam and Kimi unite whilst trying to break up fights that usually involve Raina. In The Highlighter Ninja, Diversion and Freddy Jr plan on working together to resurrect Empress and Yeeter. * Hunter - Liam and Hunter manage to coexist, but the two are never in 100% agreement in things. However, in Christmas with the Blunders, they manage to team up on Raina and Mia to take the recorder. * Regina - Liam has only interacted with Regina when he was possessed by Autocorrect, attacking her several times and eventually killing her. When he wasn't possessed, who knows how they got along. * Ariel - Liam and Ariel are a comedic duo, and manage to figure out who Autocorrect's helper is in iDead. They seem to get along fine, except when Ariel blames Liam for being Autocorrect. * Meara - Liam and Meara probably got along in the past, but in iDead 2, Liam considers Meara a villain. * Gage - Liam and Gage seem to be pretty good friends. * Amanda - They are pretty good buddies, especially with their shared fascination with Hydro Flasks. * Jacob - He puts up with him but usually doesn't mind him being nearby. * Chris - Not much is known at the moment. He apparently only knows him as "Government Guy". Category:The Blunders Category:IDead Cast Category:IDead 2 Cast Category:Halloween Cast Category:Christmas with the Blunders Cast Category:The Highlighter Ninja Cast Category:Kenny Cast Category:Planet of the Apes Cast Category:Music Madness Cast Category:Get in There Cast